


Pool Day

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Het, Incest, Lemon, Oneshot, Sex, Sibling Love, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: The Louds have a nice day in the backyard pool. But Lincoln is trapped behind the shed, peeking through a little hole as his sisters play without him. All of them... except for one.





	Pool Day

**Author's Notes:**

Dedicated to DarkSideOfThePillow. He's a relatively new lewd author that I recommend. Especially his  _Meet N Screw the Louds_  series. Though, my personal favorite to date is  _Coming Together._  You definitely won't go wrong with that one~

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

POOL DAY

Lincoln Loud didn't know how he got himself into these situations.

It was just going to be a pool day with his sisters. Everyone was in their swimsuits. The inflatable pool was up and filled with cool water. Luna's stereo was providing some sick tunes as his sisters were having a blast in the summer sun.

But here Lincoln was... trapped behind the shed.

His face was pressed to a hole in the wall, watching them all enjoy their day.

Only one eye could see through the small crack, but that was enough to take in his sisters' appearances.

How Lynn's slick skin had worked up a sweat on her exposed abs as she leaped into the air, catching a frisbee. She might not have been the most well endowed sister, but... when she landed, his eyes immediately covering her butt like a cougar on a weak deer ...she had a very tight, lean figure.

How Luna sat back in her chair, with her legs parted wide. Her bikini briefs stuck to her wet skin so obscenely. She hadn't a care in the world; and why should she? It's not like she'd expect her brother was perving on her puss from behind the shed.

How Lucy stood in her one piece with a black skirt, her hand holding up an umbrella to keep the sun off her body. The rays still touched her feet, warming them up as they stood upon the green grass. She looked so pale, but the little droplets of water that ran down her skin tight swim suit made her look so... so alive.

How Luan's titillating laughter made her hair bounce around her bare shoulders; her hands clutching at her naked, wet, warm sides as she hunched over from a particularly good pun. From the side, Lincoln could see the swell of her growing breast in her bikini top with little pink flowers sowed along the hem.

How the twins were running around in their tight, dripping wet swimsuits. Lana had just pulled Lola's bottoms out from her butt, dumping a cup of cold water down her crack. Lola shrieked and grabbed her sister's top, ripping it over her head and taking off; Lana chasing after her in the muddy grass.

Lincoln groaned deeply as his forehead fell away from the wall. He looked down and saw a slender hand pumping his dick with slow, deliberate thrusts.

Two fingers made a V and slid under the very tip, like a smoker holding her drug. Her other hand fisted him and jerked him in tight, desperate tugs.

A pink tongue slipped through a pair of glossy lips, laying out before his dick, resting on the bottom. That hand was pumping him faster now, as the two fingers aimed him straight and true.

He clenched his eyes shut as her bright blue eyes looked up at him. Her face was just right there. Waiting for him to shoot his cum all over her tongue, her face, inside her mouth.

He put a hand on her naked shoulder for support. His legs were getting too weak. His other hand was busy cupping her breast. Her bikini top was undone, resting on her knees as she was kneeling down in the grass.

His forehead found the wall again. With another deep moan, his eye peeked open and stared.

Leni was just stepping into the pool, and Luan was sneaking up behind her.

Lincoln's eye widened, his pupil dilating, as Luan undid the knot on Leni's back, and her bikini top fell into the water.

The sister below him pressed her lips to his tip, giving him a kiss. One of her hands left his dick to grab his ass, helping to hold him up; her other hand pumping him even faster. Her tongue was still pressing against the bottom of his cock, like a hand outstretched and waiting for goodies to be poured inside.

He watched as Leni's boobs spilled out into the air. He heard her shriek and try to cover them up. But there was simply too much for her slender arm to handle. She turned around to grab her top away from the mad cackler, only to shriek again as Luna untied her bottoms.

Lincoln's dick twitched hard as he got a full view of his sister's fine rear.

His oldest sister was grinning evilly as she teased his cock with her lips, her tongue lapping up the semen dripping down from his tip.

Leni stepped out of the pool to chase after her sisters, one arm over her chest, and one arm reaching out...

She slid in a spot of mud and fell on her butt. Her front facing the shed. Her legs fell open wide. Her arms caught her from behind.

To Lincoln, she looked like she was about to ride a man cowgirl style, leaning back and taking him as deep as he could go.

Even her eyes clenched shut and her perfect lips opened up.

She moaned, and Lincoln couldn't take anymore.

He uttered a curse as his pervy eyes raked all over his innocent sister, fueling the fire spilling out of his loins.

His legs shook and trembled. His hand left his sister's boob; grabbing onto her hair, pulling her in close as his dick began its launch cycle.

Lori Loud moaned as she deepthroated him. Her lips sealing up around his base. Her hands grabbing his asscheeks and spreading them apart as she held on tight.

Crying out, her clenched his eyes shut, and released everything he had into the young woman's waiting mouth.

Lori's eyes rolled, closing shut to focus on her sense of taste, as that first volley splattered against the back of her throat.

Lincoln groaned as he hunched over her hair, holding her tight. His hips began fucking her mouth with deep, slow thrusts as he shot out the rest of his load into Lori's mouth.

She felt him begin to soften, to pull out, and she let him go.

As he slipped from her lips, his dick twitched and shot one last gush of cum onto her parted lips and chin.

She giggled as he tried to steady himself; his hands moving to her shoulders as he regained feeling in his legs.

Her eyes connected with his.

"Watch me, Lincoln."

Her pink tongue darted out and gathered up all of his boycum coating her sugared lips.

Her finger scooped it up from her chin, and she dolloped it onto her cum soaked tongue.

And, he watched as she lifted up her boob. A single drop landed on her nipple. And she flicked her dirty velvet muscle over the spunk, taking it between her lips with the rest of his load.

She looked up at him as she dropped her boob, bouncing obscenely.

She opened her mouth, and he marveled at how much spunk he'd painted her walls with.

She closed her lips and tilted her head up.

And with a low, purring groan, she swallowed the whole thing in one motion.

He watched as her throat bobbed... and when she opened her lips, there was nothing left...

His mind grew hazy, and his legs grew weak.

She stood up, not caring that her bra fell onto the ground.

She hooked her thumbs into her briefs, and she slid them down her legs. She tossed them at her brother, giggling as they caught his ear.

She moved to the little towel she'd laid out before they started. And she laid on her stomach.

Lincoln moved closer as she rested on her arms; both crossed under her generous breasts.

She groaned as he sat down on the back of her thighs.

She didn't feel his shorts; he must have tossed them away.

His hands grabbed her back, pressing into her; she began moaning under his careful, tender touch.

He leaned closer.

"Do you have any lotion?"

She turned her head so only one eye peeked at him.

"Nope~" her mouth popped. "But you do~"

His dick sprang up at her suggestive tone, wedging nicely between her ass cheeks.

Lincoln turned around and gulped.

Leni had Luna pinned to the ground. She was waving the rocker's shirt in the air. Both sisters' breasts were bouncing free and wild without a care in the world.

His cock leaked a spot of precum onto Lori's butt, and the girl wiggled herself under him.

"Hurry up before we get caught."

She wiggled again, slower, angling herself... trying to put him in...

She moaned as she felt his hand wrap around his dick. Soon he was pressing into her sticky folds.

"Unless you want our sisters to see you with your dick deep inside my pussy, Lincoln..." she paused, biting her lip to keep from screaming as he suddenly lunged forward, impaling her to the ground.

His hands grabbed her shoulders, and she just laid there as he began fucking her senseless.

The loud smacking sounds as his hips pounded against her butt filled the air. Their heady musk started drifting, numbing their minds till they were slaves to their lust.

Lincoln groaned as she humped her butt against him. He tugged on her shoulders, pulling her up enough so her face lifted off the ground. And now her moans really were trying to scream through her shut lips as he drove deeper and harder than before.

They were so far gone, so lost in each other's bodies and the rhythm of sex, that they didn't notice when footsteps came around the shed. They didn't notice as numerous sets of eyes circled around them.

Lincoln only paused when he heard Leni gasp. And then, Lori and him both stopped to look around.

All of their sisters were watching.

Lincoln's dick was pressed all the way inside.

Lori looked into the older girls' eyes with lust and pride.

"Don't stop, Lincoln."

He jerked his head to face hers, his whole face burning in embarrassment.

"B-but they're watching..." he whispered.

Lori bit her lip, not even trying to keep her voice down.

"Fuck me like I'm your bitch. Spray your nasty cum all over me like you own me."

Something in him snapped.

He pulled out of her and flipped her over. Grabbing her thighs, he pushed her legs into the air, leaving her damp center wide open for penetration.

And with his sisters watching and gasping, Lincoln sunk himself inside her depths in one swift thrust.

Lori threw her head back, releasing her desperate moan in a scream. Her hands grabbed her tits and she started squeezing them, kneading them. Her whole body rocked as he pounded away at her like a feverish animal. Her thighs made lewd slapping sounds as his hips smacked hers, turning her skin pink.

Lynn bit her lip, not even trying to hide the fact that her hand was shoved down her bikini briefs, fondling her sex.

"Damn, he's big…"

Luan felt weak in her knees as Lori's moans and Lincoln's grunts were getting louder and longer and more needy.

"Th-they're really fucking like animals… that's... that's..." she stared at his dick as it pistoned into Lori, covered in the girl's shiny girl cum. "I've got nothing... just, wow."

Luna hadn't bothered putting her top back on, and neither had Leni. Both girls were standing side by side. Both girls were fondling their breasts.

Luna looked over, seeing Leni's bottoms were still gone.

She didn't even bother asking.

Leni squeaked as her sister knelt down beside her, turned her hips to the side, and pressed her tongue to her core. Leni's hand immediately went to the rocker's hair as her body shivered with a building orgasm.

"L-Luna…!"

The twins were already on the ground, watching as their older siblings explored and behaved in… weird and interesting ways.

They slipped their bottoms off and started touching themselves as well; curious to know why the heck the older kids were acting like it was a feeding frenzy.

And Lucy… she walked over to her brother, putting her hands on his back. She trembled as she felt his muscles rippling from the sheer ferocity of fucking Lori as hard as he was. She reached her arms around his stomach and held on tight, pressing her soaked groin against his butt. She started moaning as she did her best to grind against him.

Lincoln pressed Lori's legs closer to the ground, wedging her down, trapping her… still fucking her senselessly.

The older girl only had enough mind left to squeeze her boobs together and stare into her brother's eyes.

"I want you to cover me in your thick, hot spunk, Lincoln. Coat my tits and my face with your boy cum. Can you do that for me?"

Fuck! He was moving quicker now, pressing her harder into the towel. Her legs were almost touching her shoulders now. She was completely pinned down with nowhere to go.

His dick filled her so good. Made her feel so full. His cum was leaking into her hot core, prepping her for an insemination if she wasn't so desperate for him to shoot all over her chest like she was a whore.

"Yeah, is that what you want, Lori?" he growled as he fucked her harder and harder, desperately trying to get to his release.

Lori bit her lip and moaned as he pounded away at her g-spot.

"Mmm, I want you to smother my boobs and my face, and then I want you to put it in my mouth so I can clean your fucking cock~"

He clenched his eyes shut as he jackhammered her cunt, feeling himself reaching his orgasm like it was an avalanche tearing down a forest at breakneck speed!

Lori whined and thrust her hips up at him as he suddenly pulled out. But then, she squeezed her boobs together as he stepped over to her chest, his feet planted on both sides of her.

She watched as he pumped his cock a solid three times before the first spurt of cum shot onto her chest, followed by another.

"Don't forget my face~" she whined.

And he moved closer, kneeling down right as a third wave splashed onto her cheek. Another hit her lips and nose, a fifth hit her chin.

He pressed his cockhead to her lips, and started smearing his semen all over her cheeks and lips and chin.

And then she opened her lips, and he shoved himself inside. And she slurped up his cum like the good whore she was. She savored every last drop, releasing him with a wet pop.

Lincoln stumbled back and sat on the ground.

And no sooner did he leave his spot… did Lynn and Luan approach Lori with hungry eyes and panting mouths.

Lincoln watched as the girls swarmed Lori like a pair of vultures, feasting on his cum, and tasting their sister's own juices dripping down her thighs. Soon, Lori's moans were starting up again…

And Linc turned to his side to see that Luna was now pressing her hands to the tree, her legs parted, and Leni was kneeling behind her. The blonde girl has her hands on Luna's freckled ass, spreading her cheeks apart. And she had her pink tongue deep in the rocker's folds, making her scream out her highest notes.

Linc turned and saw that the twins had gotten bored and were swimming once again.

But then, Lucy was kneeling before him.

Her hand reached out to touch him… shrinking back before he encouraged her to go on.

Feeling a surge of courage, she gripped him and flushed at how strong and powerful he felt.

Lincoln leaned back as Lucy began exploring his body, smiling to himself as he listened to his siblings enjoy a very fun summer day in the backyard.


End file.
